The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device having vertical-type and horizontal-type transistors integrated into the same device and methods of fabricating the same.
As demands to reduce the dimensions of transistor devices continue, new designs and fabrication techniques to achieve a reduced device footprint are developed. Vertical-type transistors such as vertical field effect transistors (vertical FETs) have recently been developed to achieve a reduced FET device footprint. Although some FET performance characteristics are improved in vertical FET designs, there are challenges in providing vertical FET designs that do not compromise necessary FET device performance characteristics.